


you got control over me

by skyispurple



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, M/M, Oblivious, dejun is dumb but its okay hes cute hehe, guanheng best boy, they were classmates, theyre in college now but its not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyispurple/pseuds/skyispurple
Summary: “You know… You can share my jacket with me, since you’re shivering right now.”“What?!” Dejun snaps his head and faces Guanheng. “I mean— no, it’s fine. I’m okay—”“I don’t take no as an answer.”
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	you got control over me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for checking this fic out :] the title is a line taken from [ Wurli by Dominic Fike](https://open.spotify.com/track/5MSshyHGM9ajWSEoBcR0jv?si=DYQwDn9gQKWcn_UBkZ_t1Q) . i recommend listening to it while reading ❤ i hope u enjoy!!

Dejun has always hated gatherings.

No, not because he dislikes his friends. But it’s because he hates the questions being thrown at him. Questions like ‘what do you do now?’ and ‘are you engaged now?’ could be overwhelming for him. Who cares about what he does or what his relationship status is? Well… apparently those people. He hates when they brag about their life too, but that’s a different story.

He stands at the bus stop, rubbing his arms. Stupid, he should have brought a sweater from home, knowing that he was going to meet his old classmates and return home late at night. Though he’s thankful that he has the common sense to at least wear a long-sleeve pullover shirt. It’s thinner than his sweaters, so he has to hang on a little bit more before the bus arrives to bring him home. 

"You’re cold?" 

Dejun looks over to his right. Oh, it’s Guanheng. 

“Me? No…” He chuckles as he tries to hide his trembling hands in his pockets. He’s freezing, but Guanheng doesn’t need to hear that from his mouth.

Guanheng glances at Dejun’s state, from the top to the bottom. He smiles sheepishly. “Okay then.”

Idiot. 

Huang Guanheng was one of his classmates. Not the smartest, also not the most active in clubs or sports. He was just a regular high school student like him.

But something about him made Dejun spend most of his high school life crushing on him. Something about him, made Dejun gushing over him every day. And something about him, often made Dejun question his sanity. 

He didn’t know what it was, but surely there was something.

Oh, and nobody knows about his feelings towards him. Not even his best friend, no. Dejun kept this a secret until he got out of high school. Until he’s in this situation, going home after meeting his old classmates that he hasn’t met in two years. Until now.

"Our classmates could be so annoying sometimes. I hope you don’t take them seriously," Guanheng voices. 

“Tell me about it. I’ve been avoiding their questions about me, and thanks to you distracting them earlier, I didn’t have to answer half of them.”

“Oh, I was talking about when they pointed out your unzipped pants.”

Dejun feels his cheeks heating up by what Guanheng just let out. He smacks his left shoulder and threatens, “Don’t speak about that again. Ever.”

Guanheng cackles, he assures him that it’s okay, that it happens sometimes. 

And… it’s here again. The rapid heartbeats.

Guanheng and Dejun weren’t that close back then. Both of them had their own friend circles. However, Dejun would always go and talk to him instead of his other classmates. Whenever he had questions about his Mathematics exercises or when he wanted to try the new drink that was added to their school’s vending machine, he would ask Guanheng first.

He has always preferred him more than others.

Dejun turns to his left, seriously when will the bus arrive? He’s sure that he's gonna suffer and then pass out from the unusual mix of cold and warmth he’s feeling right now anytime soon.

“You know… You can share my jacket with me, since you’re shivering right now.”

“What?!” Dejun snaps his head and faces Guanheng. “I mean— no, it’s fine. I’m okay—”

“I don’t take no as an answer.”

Dejun’s eyes go wide as he watches Guanheng holding the lining of his jacket open, but not taking the jacket off, revealing a purple shirt underneath it. What is he doing now… 

“Hug me by the waist, quick.”

“Me? Now?” Dejun takes a step back and looks around him. “Guanheng, you're kidding.”

“No, I'm not.”

“We're in public.”

“And? There's no one here.”

He's right. Nobody is around, except some drunk guys walking from the opposite road, and they're totally out of it to pay attention to them.

“Come on, Dejun. Come here.”

Guanheng walks towards Dejun, so close that Dejun has no other choice than to wrap his arms around his friend's slender waist. Hesitant, but he did it.

He feels Guanheng's hands on his back and his eyes on Dejun's face. Dejun doesn't look at Guanheng, but he could hear his grin.

“You're making fun of me,” Dejun says.

“What's with you and putting words in my mouth?” Guanheng tilts his head to his left, making Dejun flustered by the sudden eye contact. 

Dejun swallows. Biting the inside of his cheeks, he asks, “Why did you laugh then?”

“Because I'm loving this.”

...Fuck.

Dejun hates this guy. Not really, but he does.

He always does.

He hates how pretty Guanheng looked when they were playing hockey. I mean, who the hell looks that good when chasing a tiny ball? Only him. He also hates when Guanheng bought him a few bags of chips because he remembered that the specific brand and flavor was Dejun's favorite. How did he remember that when he constantly complained about his poor memory?

And he hates how tight the grip Guanheng has on him, and he isn't even aware of it.

“Stop staring at me,” Dejun warns. He swears, if Guanheng is still staring at him for the next minute, he will actually poke his eyes with his fingers. 

The guy hugging him raises his lips, creating a provoking smile. “Why don't _you_ stare at me back? Maybe I'll stop then.”

And with that, Dejun does stare back, right into Guanheng's eyes. But it's too late for him to realize that it's a bad idea, because Guanheng didn't stop staring, and now there's only approximately 3 centimeters and a half in between them. Plus, Dejun's face looks like a cherry.

He doesn't know what went inside his head, but the next moment, he found himself burying his face in Guanheng's neck. Dejun curses. He can't believe himself. Because, well, he knows he's dumb, but he didn't know that he's _this_ dumb. Guanheng's laughter fills his eardrums once again.

Before Dejun can continue yelling inside his head, he feels pressure on top of his head which makes him snap his head back and look at Guanheng.

“Did you just—”

“I just kissed your head, chill.”

Chill.

Guanheng just kissed Dejun's head. Nothing much.

_Chill._

One more minute near this guy and Dejun will actually pass out.

“Dejun, this is quite random. But I lost my phone while I was in Malaysia.”

Dejun blinks. “Eh?”

“Yeah, I lost your number because of that,” Guanheng says. "That's why you haven't heard from me for like, more than a year.”

“Wow…” Dejun's eyes fall, now looking at Guanheng's nose. "I thought you hated me.”

“No way! Why would I even?”

Dejun remembers the last text he sent to him. A message in response to Guanheng saying he was going abroad for a few days, maybe a week, so he won't be able to receive or send a text. He impulsively replied with 'ooo okie! take care of yourself, and enjoy your holiday ❤'

Ever since then, he has been cringing and regretting what he sent to him. He thought Guanheng was creeped out by the single heart at the end of his sentence and decided to ghost him forever. That's too dramatic, he knows that, but he can't deny that he felt immensely gloomy for a few months because he lost contact with his high school crush.

He never expected Guanheng losing his phone would be the actual reason they didn't talk anymore, but what can he say, life is full of surprises.

“I don’t know honestly… I just assumed you didn’t wanna talk to me,” Dejun muttered, half–lying. 

“Dejun…” Guanheng’s eyes soften. He looks pretty under the bus stop lights. “Please don’t say that. I missed talking to you so much, and I was so lost when I couldn’t find you anywhere online.”

Okay, now Dejun feels guilty, because he did find Guanheng online. He found him on Instagram three, or maybe two months before the gathering, but he was too scared to send a follow request to his private account, so he could only stare at Guanheng’s profile picture of him hugging his cat every now and then, hoping that one day he will make his account public.

Guanheng brushes strands of hair away from Dejun’s face, he utters, “But I felt relieved when I saw your face today. I’m relieved that I didn’t lose you.” And then, he smiles, so wide that Dejun didn’t even think it was possible.

Dejun's hands on Guanheng’s back are starting to sweat. He fights the urge to smile, and he clearly loses, because now he’s grinning like an idiot in love. “Me too,” he says.

Dejun doesn’t want to admit that he hasn’t seen Guanheng putting down that blinding smile of his since they met a few hours ago, he just doesn’t. If he did, he has to deal with other questions flying around inside his head looking for their own answers.

Why doesn’t he stop smiling? Does he like Dejun? No, that can’t be. Is there something funny on his face that no one dares to point out?

Something like that.

Guanheng sighs. Wow, even his breath smells nice. “Have you always been this beautiful?” he asks.

For God knows how many times, Dejun widens his eyes. “I— Um… Guanheng—”

Dejun can’t even look at him in the eye anymore, he’s beyond flustered. But he has to think about something to say… he’s sure Guanheng is watching his brain’s gears working and waiting patiently — like the nicest guy that he is — for Dejun’s response.

“Um,” Dejun speaks up. Guanheng’s eyebrows rise, and he slowly nods. “You’re more beautiful than me.”

…Seriously, Dejun? Is that all you can do?

While Dejun criticizes himself, Guanheng laughs. No, he giggles. His eyes turn into crescents, and his nose wrinkles. That view alone made Dejun beam.

“You’re so cute. Dejun, you’re the cutest.”

Warm. That's all he’s feeling right now. Nothing else but warm. Also, he feels his stomach churning, and something swirling in his chest. But that’s it. He has forgotten how cold he felt earlier, or how busy the streets were. The only thing he’s aware of is that he and Guanheng are in each other’s arms, and this boy has been making him feel like it’s summer in December.

Wait.

He zoned out for too long.

Quick Dejun, say something.

“Please just kiss me already.”

Not _that!_

As he just dropped a bomb, Dejun blinks with fears in his eyes. He tries to form a sentence but nothing coherent comes out of his mouth. Panic is starting to grow inside him, along with regret.

It didn’t take long before Dejun feels Guanheng’s lips fitting perfectly on his, giving him a soft kiss.

Guanheng is kissing him, and he kisses him back. His lips move slowly against Guanheng’s mouth, admiring the taste of strawberry mixed with mint.

They both sigh when they pull apart, and none of them has their eyes open.

What was that?

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Guanheng admits, eyes still closed. “I’m so, so glad I finally did.”

Dejun becomes the first to flicker his eyes. He sees the flush on Guanheng’s cheeks. “You’ve always wanted to?” he chokes out. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am. I can kiss you again for you to believe me.”

This time, Dejun is the one who leans in. He tilts his head, his eyelashes touching Guanheng’s perfect cheekbone. He kisses him like there’s no tomorrow, wanting every part of him. He pulls him even closer and at the same time, his hands wander on Guanheng’s back. Dejun feels Guanheng’s fingers on his nape, deepening the kiss. 

It’s perfect. Dejun thinks it’s perfect, he wishes he could live in this moment forever.

Well, unfortunately, they are just normal human beings that need basic necessities to live, so they separate once again for air. 

“This is absurd,” Dejun says quietly. “Why didn’t we do this sooner? We both have wanted this since forever.”

Guanheng rests his head on Dejun’s shoulder. He chuckles at Dejun’s statement, making Dejun feel like his heart is going to burst. “I don’t know honestly. Maybe because we’re too stupid?”

Dejun nods with a small smile plastered on his face. “Great. Stupid and stupid, perfect for each other.”

Slowly, Guanheng’s head leaves Dejun’s shoulder. A little disappointed at that, if Dejun must say so himself, but he brushes it off and lets his focus be on what Guanheng is about to say.

“Dejun,” Guanheng calls, it sounds like music to Dejun’s ears. “Let’s date.” 

For the second time tonight, he hides his face into Guangheng's neck. “Can you please stop doing that?”

Guanheng laughs. Dejun can feel the way Guanheng's chest vibrates against him, and he likes it. A lot. “Doing what?” Guanheng asks.

“Attempting to give me a heart attack.”

Dejun feels Guanheng's chest vibrating again. Please, _please_ laugh again.

“Is that a yes?” Guanheng asks again, he sounds more curious this time. Ah, Dejun just wants to scream, he’s so _cute._

Dejun raises his head and nods, a little too enthusiastically. “Yes. Yes, yes! Let's date.”

Guanheng smiles again, and then he gives Dejun's lips a quick but soft peck. It’s followed by another one. 

Since the moment they met each other, they have never been this close. Never have been this intimate. Obviously, because they were just friends. But being so close to each other makes them feel complete. It doesn’t feel like they’re each other’s missing parts, no. Rather than that, it feels like they have found their own comfort place. The place where they feel warm. The place where they feel accepted.

And now, the place is theirs.

“Oh, wait,” Guanheng mumbles.

“What is it?”

“The actual reason why I’m here at this bus stop is that I wanna say that the bus that you’re waiting for is not coming.”

“Huh? Really?” 

“Yeah. It’s too late now. Not a frequent bus passenger huh?” Guanheng's lips rise, creating a smirk.

Dejun sighs. When exactly will he stop being dumb? He waited for the bus that would never stop by, letting himself freeze in the cold weather.

Hmm. You know, at least he got a date out of it.

“It’s fine, that’s what I’m here for.” Guanheng grins. At this moment, Dejun just realized that they’re still in the same position, embracing each other. It’s quite surprising how long they’ve hugged.

Guanheng pushes Dejun’s shoulders lightly, letting go of his body for a brief moment, only to lace his fingers with Dejun’s. “Come, I’ll drop you off.” 

“Okay,” Dejun says, smiling up to him through his lashes. “You’re the best. Amazing, even.” 

“I know.”

Their giggles echo to the end of the street. Dejun tugs on their linked hands as they start to walk towards Guanheng’s car before Guanheng slightly swings them.

Tonight, Dejun decides to stop hating on gatherings.


End file.
